Un cobarde
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Vegeta esta aterrado, está solo en un mundo a punto de ser consumido... por su enemigo, Kakarroto. Este ya no está vivo pero… ¿Tanto daño puede hacer un No-Muerto?


**Un Cobarde**

No… no sé cómo pudo pasar esto, no sé cómo el mundo se convirtió en esto; tierra inerte con aire viciado. Están afuera, utilizando los dientes; afuera de la casa, rondando haciendo ruido. Olfatean la carne blanda y fresca, mascan sus presas recientes con la sangre todavía tibia.

¿Sabrán de mi ubicación, de nuestra ubicación? Me olvido que no estoy solo, me olvido que de mi dependen otras personas, mi familia solo sobrevive gracias a mí.

_Y yo… yo tengo miedo._

Tengo terror, tengo pavor, tengo pánico de no volver a casa con alimentos. O de volver y que ellos ya no estén.

Ellos no me dan miedo, me da miedo **"El"**. Mi enemigo, mi archirrival, esta hay afuera esperando por comer mi carne y la de mi familia.

¿Y si me encuentra? Me matara, no lo dudara, me matara. ¡Me va a matar!

Es hora, es hora de Salir a buscar alimento. Pronto se acabara, y no quiero pasar por eso, no de nuevo.

Y cuando me di cuenta que no era lo que imaginaba, no, era algo más grave. Creímos que era una enfermedad simple del corazón, otra vez, pero no fue así.

_...Nos equivocamos..._

Nos equivocamos por última vez, o eso pensamos, cuando nos llegó la noticia… Nos invadió el miedo y el pánico, nos vimos obligados a huir. Correr lejos del peligro alejarnos, correr: escapar cual cobarde de la batalla.

¿Y que íbamos a hacer?

Nada, solo rogar por no ser encontrados, rogar día y noche por no ser localizados.

Porque si eso pasaba… porque si nos encontrara… yo… ellos… mi familia dejaría de existir… para siempre.

No quiero que eso pase, siento una carga por no poder defenderme ni a mi familia…

Mi intuición me dijo que no dejara que salieran a buscar alimentos, que yo iría. Pero no me dejaron prevenirlos e hicieron lo que querían…

_Escuche un ruido._

Espera… No… no, no, no, no, no y ¡No! No puede ser el, dime que no es el. Por favor… no… no pudo haber llegado tan lejos, en tan poco tiempo…

Ellos… ellos, están afuera… buscan alimento y él está ahí afuera.

Kakarroto, está matando a mi familia… a mi familia y yo aquí como un cobarde. Mientras escucho sus gritos de terror y agonía.

Mientras son comidos por su "Amigo", pero no, ese no es Kakarroto. Ese es un zombi que tiene el cuerpo de Kakarroto y me busca para matarme.

Solo me queda sobrevivir solo…

_…Solo…_

Ya hace varios meses que no está mi familia conmigo: Bulma, Trunks, bra; los señores briefs. Todos ellos, están muertos.

Uno a uno cayeron en las garras de la desesperación y solo quedo yo.

Tan débil para volar y tan aterrado para dormir. Necesito recuperar fuerza, pero no dormiré.

Sé que esta hay esperando, no puede volar o lanzar Ki, pero su fuerza corporal esta despierta; y acecha.

Es difícil conseguir suficiente comida para recuperar fuerza y no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando lo vi, hace meses, no tenía ojos. No. Tenía las cuencas vacías y sin vida de una calavera. Pero… ¿Podrá localizarme con solo el olfato?

Si, podrá, lo hará y me matara.

_…Lo escucho…_

Esta hay respirando. Me vi vuelta con cuidado y estaba ahí, sobre un árbol, dirigía sus cuencas vacías hacia mí. Su cola se movía de lado a lado.

Tenía la ropa rasgada, partes de la carne de los músculos estaba destrozada, se veían sus costillas y la poca carne dejaba expuesta los huesos de sus brazos… Es peor de lo que imagine.

Mostro sus colmillos en el eco de un feroz gruñido.

Solo estaba quieto.

¿Podría escuchar el latir de mi corazón? ¿Podría oler el miedo?

¡Yo también puedo escuchar su corazón! Late… despacio, pero late. ¿Podría estar vivo?

_…Salto…_

Se movió rápido, yo fui más rápido. Me metí a un bosque esquivando las ramas y corriendo tan rápido como me permiten mis piernas. Tuve que haber entrenado más. Escuchaba como se quebraban las ramas bajos sus pies, estaba en cuatro patas como un animal salvaje y… ¿Zombi?

Llegue a un precipicio rocoso que daba al océano.

Mire hacia atrás como se acercaba peligrosamente gruñendo y tirando espuma de… lo que, creo que es una boca y parte de la nariz.

Mire hacia el océano y…yo…

_…Salte…_

Caí como un cobarde, me comporte como un cobarde y merecía morir como tal…

Caí con mucha fuerzas en las rocas, tanta como para perder un ojo y un par de dientes. Tuve que haber entrenado y haber comido mejor, estaba débil.

Kakarroto salto tras de mí, pero el callo y se destruyo. Murió definitivamente.

Pero, volviendo a mí, yo estaba desangrándome entre las rocas del océano.

Todo se tiño de un carmesí brilloso. Y pude ver como mi familia me esperaba del otro lado de la puerta del purgatorio esperándome a mi…

¿Pero debe un cobarde ir al cielo?

No, jamás, no debe ni soñarlo.

_…Me levante…_

Me levante cansado y adolorido de entre las rocas, y me puse de pie. No me voy a rendir jamás. ¡Jamás me rendiré!

Puedo ser un cobarde, puedo ser un insecto, pero no merezco morir. No tomare el camino fácil…

Voy a vivir este infierno. Voy a vivir y recuperar mi orgullo…

Aunque solo sea… _Un cobarde._

**FIN.**


End file.
